Question: To get to work each morning, William takes a motorcycle 12.46 kilometers and a bike 7.82 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 44.2 minutes. How many kilometers is William's journey in total?
To find the total distance William travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on bike = total distance. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ William travels 20.28 kilometers in total.